Pets
All Characters start off with a friendly little pet depending on their choice of race and a lot more can be captured throughout the Ether Saga World. Just as complicated as some popular hit franchises raising your pet and "breeding" them to obtain better stats and skills, Pets' serve as your other party member who can accomplish a variety of tasks with you and can often times be a life saver. Catching a Pet Pets can be caught from level 15 on. However currently some particular types of pets cannot be captured and must be obtained through other means. While most pets are indeed caught with the use of a pet net, others can be obtained though quests and events. Often times these pets are unique and never seen in the wild. The Catch Traditional Method Players may buy Pet Nets from the Trapper in Pokari. These nets are quite expensive, amounting to 20 silver pieces. Furthermore these Nets have a low chance of capture, so when catching pets players will almost always require more than one net to catch a pet. When a pet is captured its stats, nature, and fusion elements are randomized. When a pet is captured it is labeled unidentified and will appear in the player's inventory as a simple pink egg with a ribbon on it. Players need to be of or higher level than the type of monster they are trying to catch. Players can buy identifying tools called Mirror of True Form, from the trapper. Depending on the level from which it was captured different tools will be needed in order to identify it. Once identified players will be able to view all of its stats, affinity, and fusion elements. However prior to identification players can see its nature, number of skills, and its pet rank. Pet rank is the overall sum of the pet's abilities. Therefor pets with a higher pet rank will tend to have better stats and fusion elements.While all captured pets start out at level one, normal type pets that are captured will have a randomized level depending on the level it was captured at. Other Methods Pets can be obtained though a few quests and events. There is also one other type of item that can be used to capture a pet. It's called a Perfect Seal Orb. Only one is given to the player at the moment, but it's capture rate is surprisingly high at 80%. It is given to players by one of the Dragonkin in Pokari. Raising a Pet Pets level up the same way players do with the exception that the experience gained is not shared with the players. So whenever players turn a quest or an event they should have a pet ready to accept the experience. However when players have more than one pet out the experienced shared ration can be edited. Currently players may only have one pet out and a fuse pet. Pet Melding Pet melding is a method for players to improve the stats of their pets slightly by combining them. This can be done at the Ancestral Forge in Pokari. By consuming an amount of gold and spirit, players can create entirely new pets that are stronger than their ancestors. Combining Players will need two pets to combine. There is a host pet and a target pet. Both must be above level 30.